pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY011: The Bamboozling Forest!
is the 11th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis While on their journey, the group stops for lunch when they are interrupted by two Pancham. However when Team Rocket attacks, the Pokémon get separated from their trainers. As Ash and his friends try to reach Pikachu and the others, so does Team Rocket, but they cross paths with a Pangoro along the way. Episode Plot Team Rocket watches their foes from their balloon, planning on catching their Pokémon. As the heroes are eating lunch, they are being observed by two Pokémon. The heroes' Pokémon feel something is nearby (except Chespin), so Froakie releases the Frubbles, which hit these Pokémon, two Pancham. Serena scans them through her Pokédex, thinking the image should be much cuter than it is. The Pancham pass by and stare at Chespin's food. Serena thinks it would be useful to know what they are talking. Clemont's eyeglasses shine, as he presents a new machine, the Pokémon translator. Clemont has Pancham speak and the machine translates "What is yours is ours". While Clemont is fond of his machine, the Pancham have an idea. Serena and Bonnie do not think that is an accurate translation, so Clemont tries to improve his machine, but gets blown up. Pikachu tries to warn Ash, but Serena tells Pancham they will get their food soon. Serena gives Pancham the food, who eat it, as well as everyone else's food. Serena and Bonnie are not pleased by Pancham, though Ash admires Clemont, who is happy to know his machine worked, as the translation was accurate. Suddenly, Team Rocket appears and throws their net, catching Pikachu, Froakie, Chespin and Fennekin. They fly off, so Ash sends Fletchling to attack their balloon. However, James sends Inkay, who sprays its ink on Fletchling, who falls down. Team Rocket is glad they caught the Pokémon and will get them for the boss. James goes to report to the HQ, but he, Meowth and Jessie are skeptical for each other, as one of them will get the entire credit. James' Inkay uses Psybeam, which is reflected by Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat. This causes the balloon to take damage and explodes. The Pokémon and Team Rocket fall down from the balloon. The heroes see that, so Clemont asks Dedenne to track Pikachu's electricity, since Dedenne managed to talk to Pikachu when they met him. Meowth falls on a Pokémon and apologizes to it. However, the Pokémon is unamused and throws Meowth away, blasting him off. Froakie wakes up and swims to shore and finds Pikachu. Both of them run off, through the forest, managing to find Chespin stuck in earth. With some effort, they pull Chespin out and have to find Fennekin. Instead, they found Meowth stuck on a tree, who begs for their help. Pikachu hesitates, but agrees to, so Chespin uses Pin Missile on the tree, causing Meowth to fall down. Meowth thanks them and calls it a truce, but deep down he thinks of leading them to the Pokémon that blasted him off to attack them. Froakie does not believe Meowth, who thinks he should use Chespin, who is a bit foolish. Jessie, James and their Pokémon are searching for Meowth and encounter the Pancham duo. James' Inkay uses Psybeam and hits Pancham. James goes to catch them, but he and Jessie are visited by the Pokémon that attacked Meowth. Inkay sprays ink to it as well, causing Jessie, James, Inkay and Wobbuffet to get blasted off by the Pokémon. Meanwhile, Pikachu, Meowth, Froakie and Chespin find Fennekin, who is trying to clean its tail. Froakie uses its Frubble to clean it. Fennekin is pleased, making Froakie blush a bit. As James and Jessie try to find Meowth, Jessie trips over something. The thing comes out, revealing to be a Pumpkaboo, who flashes out. Jessie throws her Poké Ball and catches it, amazing James how easy that was. Dedenne releases a pulse and senses something, allowing Pikachu to sense that as well. Meowth is surprised Fennekin likes to eat twigs. Chespin tries to eat the twig, but finds it disgusting and throws it away. The twig lands in Team Rocket's attacker's head. The Pokémon becomes angry and charges, so Chespin uses Pin Missile to hit it. The Pokémon is furious, but the leaf it holds becomes charred and lies down in desperation. The heroes find Pikachu, Meowth, Fennekin, Froakie and Chespin. They also find Pangoro, whose leaf got destroyed, which serves as an organ for sensing movements. Clemont and Chespin apologize for the attack, but Pangoro's friends, the Pancham duo, are furious. Meowth translates Pangoro needs a bamboo leaf from a nearby rock to recover. The heroes decide to find this leaf. While Pancham leads them, Meowth stays with Pangoro and is found by Jessie and James. They notice Pangoro is the one that attacked them, so Meowth explains the situation. Pancham leads the heroes to Pangoro's tree on a cliff. Ash tries to climb the cliff, but fails. Serena suggests using Vine Whip, so Chespin uses it and grabs the leaf. The heroes return back, only to see Pangoro and the other Pancham tied up by Team Rocket. Team Rocket threatens to hurt them if they don't hand Pikachu over. Jessie sends her newest Pokémon, Pumpkaboo, who uses Leech Seed to bind Fennekin, Froakie, Pikachu, Bunnelby, Chespin and Pancham, draining their health. Ash grabs the leaf and runs to Pangoro. Inkay uses Psybeam to stop him, but it gets countered by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, but gets countered by Bunnelby's Mud Shot and Froakie's Water Pulse. Wobbuffet tries to block, but is hit by Fennekin and Chespin's Ember and Pin Missile. Ash jumps and places the leaf in Pangoro's mouth. Pangoro releases itself and uses Hammer Arm to blast Team Rocket off. The Pokémon are free from Leech Seed and the heroes thank Pangoro and apologize for causing so much trouble. The heroes bid Pangoro and Pancham farewell and continue their journey. However, Ash realizes they never got to finish lunch and they all become hungry out of sudden. Debuts Pokémon *Pancham *Pumpkaboo (Jessie's) Quotes :"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" - Meowth :"You're going to start an Inkstinct!" - James :"And away!" - Jessie Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?": Pancham (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Pancham (JP) Mistakes *When Serena is viewing her Pokédex for Pancham's info, the image for Pancham is flipped when viewed from front to back. *Pangoro used Hammer Arm on Pumpkaboo, despite being a Ghost-type Pokémon. Gallery The heroes meet two Pancham XY011 2.png The two Pancham want Chespin's food XY011 3.png Clemont introduces the translator XY011 4.png The two Pancham eating all the food XY011 5.png Team Rocket going away with the heroes' Pokémon XY011 6.png Team Rocket's mistake XY011 7.png Pangoro swings Meowth away XY011 8.png Pikachu and Froakie trying to pull Chespin out XY011 9.png Pikachu, Froakie and Chespin see Meowth XY011 10.png Team Rocket encounters Pangoro XY011 11.png The group finds Fennekin XY011 12.png Froakie cleans Fennekin's tail XY011 13.png Team Rocket encounters Pumpkaboo XY011 14.png Jessie caught Pumpkaboo quite easily XY011 15.png Pangoro sits down in desperation after its leaf got destroyed XY011 16.png Meowth translates Pancham's demands XY011 17.png Chespin grabs the new leaf with Vine Whip XY011 18.png Team Rocket has captured Pangoro and Pancham XY011 19.png The heroes' Pokémon are captured by Pumpkaboo's Leech Seed XY011 20.png Ash runs to give Pangoro its leaf back XY011 21.png Pangoro has the leaf and breaks the rope XY011 22.png Pangoro has sent Team Rocket flying XY011 23.png Pangoro and Pancham bid farewell XY011 24.png The heroes are still hungry since they haven't eaten yet }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors